


home

by tarshaan



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarshaan/pseuds/tarshaan





	home

she ran away, of course  
as soon as she was fledged  
left the tangled growth  
sought the wide open skies

"she'll settle," they said,  
one day. Look for the solidity  
of growing things  
the certainty of life

but she found a family  
in the ones like her  
who yearned, snapped, climbed  
soared

who clawed their way into adventure  
or death  
never certain which  
never too concerned either way

she writes home religiously  
"Dear Mama, Grandmama.  
Great Grandmama.  
I'm well. Tree sends their love."

they wonder what lies behind  
the stains on the paper  
incense, cooking oil, sweat—  
blood.

and they know she speaks the truth  
whatever else  
wherever else  
she is well


End file.
